Fate: To Write Love On Her Arms
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: The sequel in the Fate trilogy. Destiny is off, leaving her husband, Todd, left with someone else, their own daughter, Trinity Casil. Co-written with Dirge for the Dead. See: Destiny, Destiny: Creeping Darkness, and Destiny: A Range of Colours by her.
1. We Are Born

I stood at the door of the bookstore, feeling many things. I felt scared, I felt misery, I felt insane, I felt alone.

I'm not really alone. I'm happily married. In fact, my husband's the one who owns this store, so why should I be afraid?

I'm afraid for what fate has in store. I could open this door and someone could shoot me out of nowhere. I could walk away and regret that I didn't go in.

I felt eyes on me from behind, but I didn't dare look. I'll regret looking, I always do. I always hope and hope that it's someone I want it to be but it's not. I'll never look again.

Unfortunately, what I didn't know was that this person looking at me was a person I should've looked back at. But I didn't. Yup, we can't deny it. Fate is crazy.

I must say I got into a hell of an argument with myself that night. Fortunately, I won.

I stepped into the bookstore, checking to see if my husband was there to stop me from what I was about to do. Nothing. I walked up to the front desk.

The woman at the desk was no more than 16. Short black hair, a plain white T-shirt, and reading a book, Watership Down. She looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked in a slight Aussie accent.

"Yes, please," I replied laying a picture on the desk. "Have you seen this girl?" The girl in the picture was none other than Elly C.

The woman was about to answer, but was cut off by a voice. "Destiny? What are you doing here?" I spun around. It was my husband, Todd.

"No, I'm sorry, I've never seen her before," the girl behind the desk replied. I sighed running a hand through my blue highlighted hair. I was about to leave when the girl asked, "Why?"

Todd was about to jump in when I snapped around. "Todd, shut up." I turned back around. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

She nodded.

I sat down on the floor and began.

* * *

"Destiny…you…you can't."

"I have to, Todd."

"But you're her mother, Destiny. What is she going to do without a mother? She's only two!"

I buttoned my coat. "She'll have to tough it out."

"Destiny."

I turned around. But before I could even get out an "Mm?", Todd pressed his lips against mine.

I blinked. "Goodbye."

"Aren't you going to say your goodbyes to her?"

I sighed, my hand on the doorknob. "She's asleep, Todd. Tell her I said 'goodbye'." I left.

* * *

"Trinity?"

I opened my eyes. It was my dad. "Daddy?"

He picked me up. "Happy Birthday."

Hi, my name is Trinity Casil. As of today, I am five years old. I live with my daddy, that's it. His name is Todd Casil.

Daddy told me that when I was two, my mommy, Destiny Freeman Casil, left me. Was I no good? Did she hate me? I wondered these questions my whole life.

Not only was today, August 23, my birthday, but also the first day of school.

Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to go to school for the first time, I guess I'm just not as excited as everyone else. I mean, did I have to go on my _birthday_?

Daddy works, so I had to take the bus to school. In fact, Daddy works from 5 AM to 9 PM, but he took a few hours off for my birthday.

"I'm leaving," he called from the front room. I exploded out of the kitchen and flew into his arms.

"Bye, Daddy," I said, squishing my face into his stomach.

"Goodbye, Trinity," he said, kissing the top of my head. And with that, he left.

I was alone until the bus arrived.

* * *

I stepped aboard the bus to red-eyed children with snot running down their faces and tears sticking to their cheeks.

_And I thought everyone was going to be exciting about the first day,_ the voice in my head chimed.

_They probably just miss their mommies and daddies, _I replied.

_Don't you miss yours?_

_I taught myself not to cry when I was alone._

_Smart girl._

I smiled and took a seat next to a boy with curly red hair and freckles. He kept reaching in his pocket and pulling out tissues to blow his nose with.

I smiled. "It's okay," I said. "You'll see your mommy and daddy soon."

He looked at me. "Really?" he asked with big red eyes.

I nodded. "But for now, you should enjoy the first day of school."

His eyes seemed to slowly turn normal and he stopped snuffling. "How can I do that when everyone's crying?"

I grinned ear-to-ear. "I'll show ya." I stood up in my seat and cupped my hands to my mouth. "Hey! What are you guys? Babies?!" I called out, knowing how defensive everyone would get.

"No!" they all protested.

"Really?" I asked. "Because last I checked, only babies cried!"

Everyone immediately wiped their tears and stuffed their tissues in their pockets.

"That's right!" I shouted. "So quit being a baby and enjoy the first day of school because-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, my purple skirt flying in the air. It was the stupid bus driver.

"Sit," he barked. I fell into my seat. He walked back to the front.

"You're very brave," the redhead whispered to me. He held out a hand. "I'm Andre. And you?"

I happily shook the hand. "Trinity." I replied. "Trinity Omega Freeman Casil."

"That's a long name, Trinity Omega Freeman Casil," he said raising an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Yup! But it's my name!"

_Today's going to be the best day._

**Notes:**

**-Yeah, it was pretty short. Get the flying fuck over it.**

**- I absolutely LOVED the first day of school scene on the bus. If you could favourite parts of a story, I'd favourite it.**

**- Please go check out Destiny: A Range of Colours by Dirge for the Dead. It's the triquel to the Destiny Trilogy.**

**- This is the sequel to my Fate trilogy.**

**- Dirge: No Andre is not this so-called "Larry". "Larry" will come in later.  
**

**- Please rate and comment. Flames will be used to cook a delicious steak dinner that I will share with Dirge and all the other Fate/Destiny fans. And you, young stupid flamer, shall be used as the firewood. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! –cough- …constructive criticism only.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	2. Big Girl Little Girl

_Dear Journal,_

_I've noticed many things in my life, one being that I would love to be a writer. Another being, I'm very forgetful. That's why I have you, to write down events that I feel must be written._

_XXXX,_

_~Trinity Casil_

_

* * *

_I studied the pic carefully in my hand.

"_Lucky, eh?"_ asked my ever-so-famous voice, whom of which I've decided to call Suffer.

"Yeah," I replied. "Dad said it was mom's."

"_I don't mean to be the pessimist here, but how do you know he did just walk over to Guitar Center and pick out a gold pic?"_

"And had 'Destiny' engraved in it?"

_"Possibly"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think it's real."

"_**How could this be Destiny's daughter?"**_

_**

* * *

**Dear Diary,_

_My adventures for Elly's search has paid off in, well, half. I'm not sure of this mountain, but I am calling it Hope Rock. Not only because I just finished reading this pretty good book, Call Me Hope, but so that hope for finding Elly and my other friends increases too._

I looked to my right. "Welcome to Michigan". I looked out across the lake. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Nothing can stop me now.

_Please send me a sign._

_~Destiny Freeman_

_Next Destination: Chicago, Illinois_

_

* * *

_I approached the waters with caution. Not because I was scared, but because I was cautious of once again, this goddamn Fate. I swallowed it whole and approached the boats.

"How long a wait?" I asked the boat-keeper.

"Seven hours," he replied. "It's a beautiful day for a boat." He smirked. "Too bad you have to wait."

I looked at him through slits in my eyes. "I have another idea."

I reached into my sack and grabbed a knife.

* * *

I hurriedly packed my suitcase. Why didn't I think of this before? I searched the bedside table and found the picture of my dear wife. I sat on the bed and ran my fingers over it.

"Destiny," I said to it. "I miss you."

I searched through the drawers and found something interesting. It glimmered in the light of the bedroom.

It was Destiny's ring.

She left it here? How could she? She didn't bring _anything_ to remember me by?

I suddenly remembered was I was doing and rushed back to the suitcase. I have to do this. I don't care what anyone thinks. I _have_ to.

I have to find Destiny.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Dad's away on a business trip, so I'm alone. I guess there's not much to do. However, there's a smell of toxic marker in the air that's really getting to me. I don't feel like getting high this weekend, and my headache's increasing. I think I'm going to go out._

_OOOO,_

_~Trinity Casil_

_

* * *

_I'm ecstatic! I've just turned fourteen and cannot WAIT for the possibilities to come! My first year of being a teenager was so average. I'm fourteen, taller, fitter, and my figure is looking AWESOME! Lookout world, here come Trinity Casil, fourteen-year-old!

Of course, there are some downsides. The girls become meaner, the guys start to flirt and everyone starts wearing Twilight shirts. I don't think I can stand and room filled with "Team Jacob" t-shirts.

"_**Oh, **_**now**_** she starts to act like her mother."**_

_**

* * *

**_I am tired. Tired of life. Why can't things be like they used to?

It's the beginning of the year, and the superintendent thinks that we should start out the year in a "fun" way. Therefore, she created "Fun Day".

"Fun Day" is the Friday in the first week of school and it is absolutely _not_ fun. It's a fucking living carnival in our school courtyard!

Now, I know you're saying, "Trinity, carnivals are awesome!" or "It's just your shitty attitude. Shut up and have fun!"

But you guys are fucking wrong.

Explain why? Well, I can, but it'll be tough.

* * *

I walked up to my friends, or so I thought were my friends.

"Hey guys," I said. They turned their backs. I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's me, Trinity. Remember? You're friend?"

They ignored me. I kept going.

"The one you always invite to you birthday parties who got you, Amanda," I turned to face her, "the expensive boots you've been wanting since they came out?"

Amanda turned and everyone followed.

"You may have been at that party, Casil, but you weren't at the one last night?"

"Huh?"

"As of yesterday we've decide that you're not our friend anymore."

Everyone nodded.

"And why's that? Because I wasn't invited to you stupid party?"

"Oh, you were," said Balina, stepping forward.

"Shut up, Balina!" Amanda exclaimed.

Balina stepped back.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right. You were invited," Amanda said. "But you threw out the invitation. We saw you!"

She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag and shoved it under my nose. I took it. Looking at it, I ended up laughing.

"This?" I choked. "This was an invitation? Who wrote it? A drunk?" I held up the scribbled lines of crap.

"I wrote it, bitch-ass," Amanda said, getting close now. "And maybe I was drunk. So what?"

Her breath smelled like a combination of litter box and feet. I held my nose.

I didn't even have to ask. I knew she was drinking at that party. And looking around, I knew that everyone else was too. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I ran. I ran like hell to find someplace safe of the hungover teens that surrounding me.

But it wasn't over. With Amanda, it's never over until she has the last laugh.

* * *

Fun day had started off with lame games that included tossing water bottles at each other and trying to get a cookie from our foreheads to our mouths. Totally lame. Of course I didn't participate. I just sat alongside the brick wall and fiddled my thumbs.

I heard a voice. "Hey." I looked up. It was Andre.

"Oh, hey," I replied. I motioned for the redhead to come sit next to me. We've been friends since kindergarten when I taught him to be positive. But right now, I was not in the mood for giving optimism lessons. "So, you weren't invited?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "Why would a beautiful goddess like Amanda invite a troll like me to one of her parties."

I laughed, giving him a light punch to the arm. "You're such a nerd."

He grinned. "Well, let's just try to enjoy stupid ol' Fun Day best as we can." He offered a hand to help me up. Gleefully, I took it.

But my worries still hadn't ended yet.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-When you see those little italicized and bolded sayings, that's Suffer talking. Just clearing things up.**

**-Yes, unfortunately, we have this Fun Day crap at our school too; only it's at the end of the year for us.**

**-PLEASE go read Destiny: A Range of Colours by Dirge for the Dead. It's this exact story from Elly's POV and takes place more in the past.**

**-When Destiny takes out her knife…well, I'm not quite sure whether she killed the man or not. I dunno. She could've taken out some cheese and bread as well and enjoyed a nice brunch with him. Don't ask me.**

**Please leave your comments whether you're a member or not! I'd really like to hear them! ^^**

**Flames shall be used as fire to light a delicious sausage dinner that will be sharing with Dirge for the Dead and other Fate/Destiny fans. And you, dear flamer, shall be used as the firewood.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	3. You've Changed

**Howdy ho, future authors! I know, these updates are coming pretty fast, but I like this story. It's really turning out better than the prequel. Anyway…ONWARD TO STORYDOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you've read of in Lord Vasquez's comics. I only own Trinity and Destiny. Xavier (whose coming in this chapter) and Elly are owned by Dirge for the Dead. And characters such as Gabriella and Andre own themselves.**

**

* * *

**I thought my life was ready to go up in flames. I really did. Then, came the boy with dark hair.

His name was Xavier, or so I've heard. He doesn't really talk much. Last name…I'm not quite sure. What? You think I'm going to just walk up to him and ask him?

Turns out, I had to.

I became his so-called "buddy" that had to show him around the school. Luckily, for my upbeat attitude and sometimes-bubbly personality, I knew it was going to go great.

I was wrong.

"Hi."

"…"

"I'm Trinity. "You're 'buddy' for the year.

"…"

"And you're Xavier?"

He nodded.

"Last name?"

He shrugged.

"All right mister Xavier Shrugster," I said, grinning. "You certainly don't speak much."

To my surprise, I found him smiling a little to my "Shrugster" joke, but his smile immediately faded once he glanced at my shorts.

I looked down. Great, I finally get him laughing, but I chose _today_ to wear my only Aeropostal shorts.

"Oh," I said. "No, I got these for my birthday." I picked at the shorts. "They were the only ones in my drawer. Don't worry, I'm not one of _them_."

I thought he'd laugh again, but instead he turned and left. This boy was mysterious, and I wouldn't rest until I got to the bottom of him.

* * *

I felt a breeze around myself.

"Mm?" I peered with half an eye open. I was gazing up at the morning sky. The sun was just rising and it was a perfect shade of orange. Kind of like when you peel a freshly grown clementine. It smells weird at first, but when you take a bite, it's the loveliest thing you've ever eaten. That's what the sky was like. Smells foul but tastes great.

Don't ask me how I can taste the sky, I just can. It's not something I'm proud of. I guess I'm just blessed.

I suddenly remembered where I was. Who I was. I sat up, shaking the boat a bit. I squinted and saw land ahead. Not only that, I saw a Ferris wheel, and a big one at that. I don't know why, but it made me think of Trinity. My poor daughter. Alone.

A tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it.

_It's okay_, I thought. _She'll be fine. And when I come home, I'll make sure I give her enough love to make up for, how long has it been? Thirteen? Fourteen years? No matter._

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep again, trying to think of my beautiful, now teenaged, daughter. I wonder what she looks like?

* * *

I walked through the door. "Dad," I called. "I'm home."

No reply.

"Dad!"

Nothing.

_How peculiar,_ Suffer said. _Shouldn't your father be home from his business trip by now?_

"He's probably caught in traffic or something," I replied. "Look, there's a note on the fridge."

And sure enough, it was a letter from dad, explaining himself.

_Trinity,_

_Sorry I'm late. Everything in the schedule was pushed behind. I'll best be home tomorrow, at the latest. _

_I'm sorry, again. And I love you._

_~Dad_

I studied the note carefully. This didn't make sense. How could this be?

After thinking it over for a bit, I shrugged it off and went upstairs to get to my homework.

But I could shake off the thought.

How on earth could dad have gotten a note to the fridge is he's on a business trip?

* * *

_**Fourteen Years Ago**_

I loved the feeling of traveling. But doing it when you're pregnant is a very tough thing.

I'm in a small town, a little ways far from home. Tipan, it's called.

I was in a clothing store, looking for clothes for the new baby. A girl, I was told it to be.

My back was turned to the door as I felt it open and the wind blow my dyed green hair around. I turned to look at a teenaged girl walk in with her little sister I was guessing. I only spared a glance, so I didn't see any of their faces that clearly.

That was when they walked in front of me. I saw the teenaged girl's face.

Elly?

No. It couldn't be. I mean, she's got a little sister and…and is she pregnant too? No way that could be Elly.

But I couldn't seem to take my wide gray eyes off of her.

I know, I'm not one to goggle at people, but this girl seriously did look like Elly. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was missing an eye!

We both continued our shopping, and the girl was about to leave. That is, until the little girl she was with decided to make me the center of attention.

"Hey! Look!" I heard her say just before she and her companion left. She ran toward me and pointed at my largish stomach. "This lady is pregnant too!"

I didn't even bother to take the time to feel or look embarrassed. I looked at the older girl with wide eyes. A million thoughts lined up in my mind just waiting to coming out.

The other girl grabbed the little Lolita's hand and started tugging.

"Come on, May," she say. "We…we have to go…. Mom's waiting."

My aligned thoughts decided to take another way out. That would be my mouth.

"What's your name?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Your name. What is it?"

She slowly turned to face me, trying to keep her head low.

She seemed to take a large gulp, but finally got out, "My name's Devi. And this is my little sister…May. Why?"

I slumped a little, feeling rather disappointed. "You just…you just look like someone I know."

"Sorry, I've never seen you before in my life," she replied, taking her younger sister's hand. "Buh-bye."

And so she left me, wide-eyed and disappointed. My life was crumbling.

* * *

**Woohoo! It's done! I really want to get this posted tonight because I'm going on a field trip tomorrow and won't be home until 7 PM. So I'm just going to skim for errors. So if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, just roll over that.**

**Note:**

**-In celebration of the new SiA CD coming out next month, I'm naming my first couple chapters after songs off the CD, We Are Born (which is the title of my first chapter). So, yeah. Just clarifying.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	4. The Fight

**Hiya, guys! I'm back!**

**Okay, so all you reading are probably all like, "Uh, I'm kinda confuzzled. Didn't Dirge end the story? And where the hell have you been in the past eight weeks?"**

**Well, to answer your first question; Yes and no. Yes because Dirge ended **_**her**_** version of Fate/Destiny. **_**I**_** didn't. I might, however, not be alone. My good friend, and one of our most loyal reviewers, Bria the Fox, has most kindly agreed to help out, so she may be taking over the Elly stuff.**

**Second question; GROUNDED! You can find the details in my dA Journal entry. (link on my profile).**

**Okay, here we go!**

**

* * *

**I sat there, still as a rock, white as a ghost. Had I just been visited by one of Elly's head-voices? And was he telling the truth? Misery, he said his name was.

But, was it true? Was _I_ supposed to be the Waste-Lock, whatever it may be. Was _I_ supposed to be a… a homicidal maniac like Elly's dad, Johnny. I couldn't even bare to think of what it would be like. I mean everything would be different. Todd would've probably been too scared to marry me… or I'd murder him! Or- or-

Never mind, I think you get the picture.

I'm sorry, Pepito, but right now, pray I must!

_Dear Lord,_

_Please don't let anything or anyone harm my dear Trinity. Please, help her through anything when I'm not around._

_Amen._

_

* * *

_"Andre!"

"What?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."

He sat up from lying down in the grass and looked at me with squinted brown eyes.

"We're getting a new student!" I squealed.

"And what's so great about that?"

"Don't you see?" I said, kneeling down. "He's transferring in right now! He's never been to a school with other people before. Only been home-schooled!"

"So?"

"_So_ I know he'll just be DYING to find new friends. We'll have another member to our group!"

Out "group" consisted of five people so far: Me, Andre, our friend Miyuki, our other friend Naomi, and a girl who was kicked out of the popular clan for having a weird name, Abelina. If we get one more, then we'll officially be a group because we'll fill up a whole lunch table! I can hardly wait!

* * *

"I don't get it," I said at lunch. "Why won't he sit with us?"

"Because we're a little weird, I guess," Naomi replied.

She was right. We all had a little something special about ourselves. Andre could slide himself down the hallway while doing the splits; Miyuki never talked much, but could paint a masterpiece while standing upside-down in a handstand; Naomi always threatened to beat everyone up when someone ticked her off; Abelina just has a weird name. Oh, and seven cats. It's really creepy when she talks about them all. And me, well, lets just say that this "new kid", Xavier, found out that I stuffed the "Buddy Ballots" full of my name so I would be picked for sure to be his school-year buddy. We're all a little bit crazy, but that's what makes us unique.

Now, I wonder if he has any secrets.

Well, I guess I'll have to find out for myself.

* * *

It was free period and I was listening to my iPod, mouthing the words to a song. My mom liked this old band, Mindless Self Indulgence. I started listening to them. Their pretty alright. I mean, they had some good, meaningful songs.

_When the world's overrun with too many bands_

_Whose it time for?_

_Mark Chapman_

I tapped my pencil to the drumbeat.

_There is no want_

_There is no fear_

_We all just cry the same old tear_

_Don't look to me_

_I do not lead_

_I'm just a friend-_

Holy crap.

I shouldn't have turned my head. I shouldn't have looked.

But I did.

Why was Amanda flirting with Xavier? He's way out of her league.

But why?

No. No, I- I don't have a crush on him or anything. It's just, uh, kind of weird I guess. But, uh- oh, never mind. I don't even care!

But truth be told, I really do care.

* * *

I'm not a big cereal person. In fact, I hate it! But what else do you expect me to eat when Dad goes off on a mysterious voyage without shopping first?

I munched away on some plain Cheerios, considering the milk is turning lumpy. Over my iPod, I heard a click at the front door. It opened.

"Dad!" I said standing up, resisting the urge to squeeze him because of the melancholy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just exhausted." He laid his keys down on the kitchen table.

"Well, how was the business trip?"

"The what? He looked confused, then snapped. "Oh, the business trip. Fine. Tiring."

"Okay, well, I'm off to school," I said grabbing my backpack and setting off. Dad patted my head on the way out.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" I said at lunch. "He's _still _sitting by himself."

"The bastard," Naomi added. I gave her a strained look.

"Bastard or not, he's joining out group! Whether I have to beat him with an oversized onion for it or not!"

"How?" asked Andre.

"Watch," I replied.

I walked over to Xavier and sat down. He didn't even look up. I coughed. Nothing. I tried standing up and then sitting back down again. Nothing. I've had it with this kid.

"Hey," I said.

He didn't move.

"Hey!" I said, a bit louder. He finally looked up, shooting me a glare. I was caught off guard by this, but went back to keeping a straight and solemn face.

"Can I help you?" he mumbled, turning back to his work.

"Well, I can see that you think I'm kind of weird, which I probably am, but…" I found myself rambling, then immediately stopped. I sighed. "Listen I was just-" I stopped.

"You were just what? Leaving? Good," he replied. My face stayed the same. He looked up at me. "What?" he hissed.

"You draw?" I ask.

"No," he said, putting his sketchbook away.

I grinned. "Yes you do. C'mon let me see!"

"No way!"

"Please?"

"You're really annoying, ya know that?"

I gave a little giggle. The lunch bell rang. Xavier got up. I did too.

"Leave me alone, Casil," he said. I stopped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I never told you my last name."

"…I-uh- heard it…somewhere…"

"Where?"

"You're so nosey!" He stormed off.

There I was, in an empty lunchroom. Staring as he left. I checked to see if he was completely gone. Then I took something out of my backpack.

His sketchbook.

* * *

I sat on the couch reading my book. Trinity was upstairs getting ready to go out with some friends. I was about to turn a page when there was a knock at the door.

I bookmarked it and set it down, heading for the door to open it.

A tall man with graying hair stood in front of me with a blonde woman clinging to his shoulder. He gave me a smile.

"Hello, Todd," he said.

At first I was confused. Then I realized it.

"Mr. Freeman!"

He gave me a short chuckle. "Am I really getting old enough for you to not recognize me?" His blonde giggled as well.

"Oh," he added. "This is my girlfriend, Bonnie."

The blonde held up her right hand to show a ring. "Fiancé."

Mr. Freeman gave another hearty laugh before noticing my worried look.

"Um, so, where's Destiny?" he asked.

I gave a sigh. "Come inside. We need to talk."

* * *

After about an hour of explaining the situation to Mr. Freeman and Bonnie, he paused, thinking.

"So lemme get this straight. My daughter left you by yourself to go find a long lost friend of hers?"

"Of ours," I said. "And yes."

"Anything else you haven't told us?" Bonnie asked.

I glanced nervously toward Trinity's room. "N-no," I said, forcing a smile. "That's all."

They paused, as if to absorb all the information.

"Well, what are we going to-" he was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs.

_No,_ I prayed. _No_…

"Dad?" came Trinity's voice. "Have you seen my phone charger?"

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Mr. Freeman and Bonnie.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were having a business meeting. I'll just go-"

"Trinity," I cut her off. "Come here."

Mr. Freeman didn't do anything. Just glared from Trinity to me as she approached.

No one spoke for at least five minutes until Mr. Freeman stood up along with his fiancé.

"Is there anything ELSE you'd like to tell us before we leave?" He hissed.

"Um, the friend that Destiny is searching for happens to be Elly?" I said sort of like a question.

Mr. Freeman angerly signaled for his girlfriend to get in the car. Once she was gone, he turned to me.

"Now you listen to me, Todd Casil. I don't want you ever mentioning that Elly girl again! She was a virus in my daughter's life and I'm glad that she is dead!" The venom in his words made even Trinity jump. "I am going to find my daughter and make sure that neither you, nor that Pepito fellow go near her again!" He nearly spat on the floor with his last words. "Elessandra C. is dead and you are insane for thinking otherwise!"

And with those lovely words, he left.

Trinity eyed my guilty face. "You've got some 'splaining to do…"

* * *

**Hurray! It's done! –parties- Okay, thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and subscriptions…or whatever they're called on FanFiction. I'm on YouTube way too much, haha.**

**Peace, Love, and all that crap!**

**~Nikki-san**


	5. Oh, Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you have read about in a certain comic involving many mass murders. Elly is owned by Dirge for the Dead, as is Xavier. I own Trinity and Destiny ONLY! Characters such as Amanda, Andre, and Naomi own themselves.**

**Now, get ready for your minds to be blown with the next chapter of :dundundun: FATE: TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS!**

**

* * *

**"Wow…" was all I could say when dad finished his story. "Anything else?"

"Not until now, no," he replied.

I stood up and brushed my some dirt off my jeans. "Well, I've heard a lot of lies in the past fourteen years, but that one was just _stupid_."

"Lie?" he asked. "It was the truth!"

"What could be so bad that you had to lie about, dad?" I asked.

"Trinity, I'm not-"

"You're not lying, sure," I replied, sarcastically. "Whatever, dad. I'm going out."

"But, Trinity-" I shut the door behind me to cut him off.

* * *

I didn't really have anywhere to go, so here I was, up on the roof of the house, trying to think.

I pulled out Xavier's sketchbook that I "borrowed" from him. I flipped through the first couple of pages until one picture caught my eye. It was done in charcoal and looked very familiar.

It kind of looked like…no, couldn't be.

Me?

Was Xavier drawing me?

I flipped through the book more and saw the same face over and over again. And now there was no doubt that this girl that Xavier was drawing over and over again was me.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Was it anger? Fear? Happiness?

…Love?

I didn't know.

Did I _like _Xavier?

I just don't know.

I laid back on the roof and closed my eyes to think. But eventually, that thought turned into a dream. A nightmare. I don't recall ever having one of those.

There was a girl, about sixteen with long black hair and a black t-shirt. She looked kind of like how Dad described that Elly person. I couldn't make out the words on her shirt. I guess that goes to prove that you dream with one side of your brain and read with the other.

She was talking to someone, but no one was there. Was she talking to herself? I didn't get it. I tried calling out to her for help, but my vocals weren't cooperating with me. She turned around and shot me a glare, her piercing green eyes reminding me of Xavier's glare. It was then when I realized I was in a dark, damp basement in chains and shackles. The girl lunged for me with a knife. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as she came closer and closer until-

* * *

I woke up startled and panting. I was in my bed. That's weird, I remember falling asleep on the roof. Dad must of came and got me.

I looked at the clock beside my bed. 7:45. School was in fifteen minutes. I changed into black jeans and a black and red T-shirt that read "Real Men Don't Sparkle". I slipped on a pair of combat boots and changed the daily sign in my window from "Today is shimmering" to "Today is slowly eroding away". I love my daily signs. On my way out I glanced in the mirror and stopped. My brunette hair was so dark it looked black. In fact, you could only tell it was brunette by studying it up close. And who would want to get that close to me? I sighed. Someday, I'd have something done about my hair. Someday.

I grabbed my wallet and keys and zoomed out the door, locking it on my way out. I caught the bus just in time.

I stepped on and took a seat next to Naomi.

"Today is slowly eroding away?" she asked as I sat down. "And what's up with the outfit?"

"I had a bad night," I said, teasing her with the puppy-dog face.

She gave a short laugh. "Cute. But it needs work." She patted my head. "So, do you expect to be taken for a goth today?"

"Possibly."

"How can you do that if you won't even wear eyeliner?" she asked, reaching in her bag and offering m a tube of eyeliner and a mirror.

I pushed her hand away. "Aw, makeup's for clowns." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Whatever you say," she said, putting the tube away. "But are you ever going to do anything about that hair? I mean, sometimes your outfits are cheery, but not with that black hair."

I frowned, "It's brunette."

She squinted her eyes. "Really? Huh."

I sighed. "Well, what's do you suggest?"

"A long pink streak, down your left- no, your right side."

She grabbed my hair and gave it a tug. I pulled away and tried to imagine what I would look like with a pink streak in my hair.

* * *

"Hi, Xavier."

"Where's my sketchpad?"

"Here," I replied, handing him the pad. He snatched it.

"Did you look in it?"

"What?"

"DID YOU-"

"Of course I did."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if someone steals money from a bank, what do you think they'll do? Leave it aside until it gets all dusty or spend it?"

He still didn't say anything.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I took your sketchpad. Happy?"

"No."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go back in the past and make sure I don't steal it? Excuse me for being fascinated in you!"

"…What?"

I paused, biting my tongue.

"Er- I mean…uh-" I stopped. "Sorry." I started to leave, when he stopped me.

"Trinity," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk at first." I turned around. "Look," he sighed. "I'm never, ever going to sit with your little 'group' at lunch. But…" he eyed my disappointed face. "But…I'd be very grateful if you'd sit with me at lunch."

My face completely lit up.

* * *

"I knew this would happen," Naomi said. "She's mad at us, so she's sitting with Xavier."

"Why would she be mad at us?" Abelina asked.

"Because I told her how ugly her hair was this morning," Naomi replied, burying her head in her arms.

"You told her to get a pink streak," Andre replied. He then rolled his eyes. "I've got to stop sitting with girls."

"Oh, so you can leave too?" Naomi stood up and balled her fists. "No way, red-head! We will not be a three-some."

Andre put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding."

Naomi sat back down. "Now, how do we get her back…"

* * *

Todd walked through the front door. He took off early from work. He wanted some time to think before Trinity got home. How could Trinity not believe him? Well, maybe because he told her that his wife's best friend was resurrected from the dead?

He sat on the couch and laid back, closing his eyes. He didn't want to argue about this anymore with Trinity, he just didn't want her to think he was a liar. He was telling the truth.

He leaned forward to cough. And once he did, he realized he should have held it in. In his hand, Todd saw he had coughed up blood.

He knew what it meant and he wasn't going to tell Trinity. He was, however, going to make Destiny come home.

Todd had tuberculosis.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Will Trinity ever go back to her old friends? Does she actually like Xavier? WILL TODD DIE? Find out this and more in the next chapter of, :dun dun dun: Fate: To Write Love On Her Arms!**

**Please leave reviews and all that diddly doo. **

**And don't forget to check out- Crap; I forgot to tell you guys.**

**DIRGE IS BACK! She's writing Destiny again! So don't forget to check out Dirge's version, Destiny: A Range of Colours (except she spells it the American way). It's exciting because she's writing how Xavier's feeling about all of this.**

**XXXOOO,**

**~Nikki-san**

**(PS: I HAVE VIP TICKETS TO AN EMILIE AUTUMN CONCERT ON HALLOWEEN! ZOMG!)**


	6. Bring Night

**Nikki- Guess what time it is?**

**Random Person named Bob- What?**

**Nikki- Time for another chapter of Fate: To Write Love On Her Arms!**

**Everyone- YAAAAAYYY!**

**Nikki- But first, a word from out disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- Ya, you know who owns who. If not, you're a dumb ass.**

**Nikki- HERE WE GO!**

**

* * *

**I'm in Tipan again. Like that headvoice of Elly's said. I hope to god he didn't lie to me.

He said I met Elly when I was here before but-

It hit me. That girl in the store. It _was_ Elly. The little liar. Okay, she's not really _little._ I mean, she's still sixteen, she'll always be sixteen. But she's really my age. I thought about how old I was getting and shuddered. Elly was lucky.

I started walking, not paying attention. I was thinking about Trinity. She what, fifteen? Sixteen now? I wonder if she has any friends. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder-

_CRASH!_

I crashed into a man texting and drinking coffee at the same time. A real hazard to girls like me who space out a lot. I didn't bother to apologize. I was going to ignore all the names he was calling me and walk away, but my attention went to something that flew out of my pocket.

My cell phone.

I picked up the old thing and opened it. 69 voice mails, 33 text messages, and 98 missed calls, all from the same person. Todd.

I flipped through the messages. Crap like "I miss you", "Come home", "You're such an ass"- wait, that one was from Pepito.

I looked through the texts and listened to only some parts of the voice messages.

Until one caught my attention.

I dropped the phone and the top part flew off. My eyes were wide with shock, and I started running. Running to catch a train or something. I would _murder_ anyone who stood in the way of me getting home.

My husband was fucking _dying_.

* * *

I glanced at the math homework, but instead of math I saw gibberish. I hated it that teachers stopped teaching lessons and just made us do homework. I slapped a calculator on the desk in front of me and pressed the "on" button. Nothing. I remembered I used the batteries for the TV remote.

I grabbed the calculator and walked out into the living room.

"Hey Dad," I said. "Do we have any triple A-"

I was cut off when I looked up to see a man with black hair that reached his shoulders and a baseball cap. He had a white shirt with the words "Nevermore" written across it. I looked to my dad. But he didn't say anything.

"Using a calculator for your math?" he said, smirking. "Bad little Trinity. When I was a kid, our teachers would nail us to a wall if we so much as tried to touch one. But hey; this is 2025. Things've changed." He stood up to stretch."I'm gonna raid your fridge 'n go rent a movie." He stuck out his bottom lip. "After all, another night all by my lonesome because my best drinking buddy has ditched me to play house. Tata, Squeegee!"

And with that, he left.

I didn't even bother to ask with that last time.

"So about the batteries…"

* * *

I put down the phone. Miyuki canceled on me. I needed and alternative.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going out," I yelled to my dad.

"M'kay."

I stepped outside and started walking to Naomi's house.

* * *

Naomi opened the door before I could even knock.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming," she said.

"How did you-"

"I'm a psychic."

"More like a psycho," I mumbled to myself. We started walking.

"Okay," she started. "The candy store, or the mall."

I checked my watch. "Mall closes in thirty minutes."

"Candy store it is!"

I know, most teenagers don't think that the "candy store" is the place of the year to hang out. But it was Sunday night and we were bored to tears

"So…" she started.

"So?"

"What going on with you and Xavier?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Sure…"

"I'm serious!"

"Then why did you sit with him on Friday?"

"He invited me to."

She stopped in front of me and turned to face me. "Trinity, I refuse to let my best friend date Xavier."

"Okay," I replied. "Then don't let Andre date Xavier."

She gave a laugh. "Funny," she said sarcastically. "I'm serious, though. He's only trouble."

"Oh, he's not-"

And as if on cue, there he was. Leaning against the brick wall of Candy Mandy's. Smoking.

"You're smoking…" was all I could say.

"So I am."

I was awestruck. Xavier never striked me as a smoker. More like an emo, kind of Lolita boy. Or at least, that's how it seemed in the theatre of Trinity's Imagination.

I managed to force my words out. "You shouldn't be doing that you know."

"I don't care."

"And your what…fifteen?" Naomi asked.

"Sixteen," he said matter-of-factly.

"You still should be smoking."

I thought about Xavier and how quiet he was in the beginning, and now, here he his, taking drags like there's no tomorrow.

He smirked. "I think lung cancer would be a fun way to die," he said. Naomi glared like she was going to eat his face or something. Xavier looked at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at a friend's or something?"

"She called and canceled," I said, keeping my head down. I stuffed my hands in my red coat pockets and stared at my Bearpaws.

We were all silent, watching as the snow fell. Every flake different from the other. Then there was the one flake I thought was the most special. Until I found out it smoked. Naomi broke the silence with the world's dumbest question.

"Are you gay?" she asked. Her question blew both Xavier and me out of proportion.

He nearly choked on his cigarette.

"No," he finally said. "I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Denial!" she said in a singsong voice.

I stared at her with anger across my face. Was she setting something up? What was she doing?

"I'm not in fucking denial, bitch!" he spit out with more venom in his words than ever before. He took his cigarette and ground it against the brick wall. He straightened up and sized her up. Even I felt forty times smaller. Xavier looked like he was going to chop her head off and feed it to hungry tigers. And I didn't blame him. Naomi was being kind of a bitch. But if you knew Naomi, you'd know she didn't get scared that easy, even if it was someone like Xavier. She stood her ground.

"Look, bitch," she said, trying to live up to his venom. "Just because you're fucking up my relationship with my best friend does _so_ not mean you can treat me like- like- like-"

"Like the whore you are?" he replied with a snarl.

Naomi's eyes turned to fire. I didn't think people's faces could get like her's was outside of anime, but I was damn wrong. And why wasn't I _doing _anything? Probably because I didn't know which one to defend, Naomi or Xavier.

But before I could even so much as move, Naomi stepped forward and bitch-slapped him!

He fumed, his face kind of like what Naomi's was before. It was slightly less red than the mark she left on his cheek. Not only was it a mark, but it started leaking blood. You think she was done? No way. She went for a kick to the shin, and shot a follow-up with a direct hit in the genital area. He fell to his knees, which is something I thought I'd never see him do. I yanked her back before she could do anymore damage. She practically foamed at the mouth as if diagnosed with hydrophobia.

She tried to break free, until I whispered something in her ear. "Stop it or I'll tell the whole school you're still a virgin." She ceased her thrashing. I knew that would work.

Xavier stood up, beaten from the fight. He bared his teeth and took deep breaths. "I'm not gay," he said finally.

"Then prove it," Naomi replied with a stupid grin on her face.

Xavier stopped his deep breathing and stood up straight. "Gladly," he said, not glaring anymore.

Then he did something I'd never expect out of him. He grabbed me. _Grabbed me_. But that wasn't it. He pulled me forward and crushed his lips on mine.

At first I resisted, but there was something about that kiss, something about him that made me feel safe. Like nothing could touch me. And Naomi wasn't there anymore, nobody was. It was just me and him.

And he barely tasted like an ashtray.

Xavier pulled back and we were back to reality again. Naomi behind us, mouth wide open, slightly bigger than her eyes.

But Xavier, he looked as if he just made out with his mom. Me? My expression sort of resembled shock and stupidity, for I was dumbstruck and ecstatic at the same time. I was about to say something, but he ran off.

"Xavier," I said under my breath, but got louder. "Xavier!" I called after him. He didn't so much as turn around, just kept on running.

My heart pounded louder than ever before. I couldn't say anything. But Naomi did that for me.

"Well," she said once the shock was gone. "Trinity Casil just had her first kiss."

And I was dumbstruck again.

* * *

**AHHHH! :dies then comes back to life: They kissed!**

**Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'll make it quick.**

**Please review and…aw, Dirge is the only one who reads this anyway. She's got, like, 27 reviews, and I've got, like, 4. All of which are either from her or our new beta, Little Electric Wonder.**

**Anyway…**

**Fez's Are BEAST!**

**~Nikki-san**


	7. Butterflies

**Note: I've been having a lot of trouble uploading this so I'm real sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Hey guys. (I know, I shouldn't be typing this, I should be typing my story Numb cuz it's due today, but I'll do that later) Anyway, I got this idea while reading a book for school called The Face On The Milk Carton. Yeah…it's a boring book. Anyway, here ya goez.**

**

* * *

**

It's raining, it's pouring, and everyone had their umbrella out.

Except Trinity.

All the girls have their pretty decorated umbrellas out, avoiding the puddles, hurrying up to get inside and out the damp, cold day.

Trinity Casil, however, is taking her time. Dressed in nary a raincoat, nor rubber boots, she splashes through every puddle, no matter how small, as if she were eight-years-old. Sure, the other students walking to school are staring, but she doesn't care.

And she continues to splash, until she turns her head to the right, and standing there, looking up at her, was Xavier Diablo. And he was staring at her as if she just cried wolf. And Trinity gives him a wink, then continues to splash.

It was almost a month after Trinity and Xavier's first kiss, which was now referred to as an "accident". But they both knew it wasn't.

Their friendship was only a small thing in the universe, but a huge thing to them. They occasionally sat with each other at lunch, which of course angered Trinity's other friends, especially Naomi. But that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

* * *

Don't you hate how you think the snow's all over and spring is finally coming? Then you get a whole plop of it the next week?

I was outside shoveling snow. Again.

I just couldn't wait until spring.

I looked up and saw a familiar face across the street.

"Hey, Xavier," I called.

He turned. I held out a shovel. "You owe me."

Even from across the street, I could he was rolling his eyes. He eventually gave up and came to help.

Taking a shovel he said, "You know, considering you took my sketchbook, I think _you're_ the one who owes _me_."

"But you're a nice enough person to help anyway," I said with a puppy-dog-face.

He gave a short laugh. "You're so lucky I can't say no to a person like you."

I grinned. "It's a gift."

We started shoveling and talking. We had usual conversations about how stuck up Amanda's posse was, but this time we talked about something different. Our families.

"So who put you on shoveling duty?" Xavier asked.

"My dad," I replied. "He says he's not feeling well, but I think it's just an excuse to get me to shovel for him."

"What about your mom?"

I paused, looking at the snow.

_Every flake is different…_

"My mom left when I was a baby," I said, glumly. "I haven't seen her since."

"Oh…" he replied. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my mom left me on my dad's doorstep when I was a newborn."

I looked up at his face. I really wasn't expecting that.

_Every flake is different…but some are similar._

"So you live with just your dad too?" I asked.

He let a small smile reach his lips. "And I thought opposites attracted."

"Any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Just Me, Myself, and I."

"Same here-" I stopped short when I tripped and fell into the snow.

"Trinity," he said, peering over me. "Are you okay?"

I blew the snow out of my face. "Just peachy."

He stuck out a hand to help me up. I stared at it, then ended up pulling him into the snow.

We laughed and rolled around and we were the most childlike teenagers ever. That is, until we met, face-to-face. I stared into his eyes, trying to determine what colour they were, and he stared into mine.

And suddenly, something happened, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. And we rolled until he was atop me.

It was one of the most magical things I ever felt. My stomach jumped into my throat when we finally pulled apart, and I couldn't tell if it meant "Get him off of me!" or "Do it again!".

I finally decided on the second one and went for another kiss. And every second was the most amazing one of my life and I thought I'd never let go.

That is, until we heard a voice.

"Xavier?"

He turned to look over.

"Dad?"

Oh, crap.

* * *

**YEEEEEEE-HAWWW!**

**Okay, rights for that kiss scene kind of go to Caroline B. Cooney, except in her book, it was fall and the two characters are in the leaves…and Trinity and Xavier don't turn out to be brother and sister. Yeah…I really don't like that book.**

**Alright, please review even though it's short as…something really short.**

**Fez's Are STILL Cool!**

**~Nikki-senpi**

**(PS: My brother just read this over my shoulder, lol. He was all, "What the hell are you writing?")**


	8. Shot to Pieces

**Disclaimer: Psh. Like you don't already know!

* * *

**

"What are you doing?"

Xavier got up and helped me up as well. All the excitement from that kiss deceased and turned to fear, but I didn't see anything in Xavier's eyes.

I recognized the man as the one in my house the other day. Wait, _he_ was Xavier's father?

"What are _you_ doing?" Xavier asked back in a monotone.

He pointed to my house. "Visiting an old friend."

"Then go," Xavier said, coldly.

"Xavier-"

"_GO!_"

The man- Xavier's father- looked a bit shocked, but managed to make his way inside my house.

Xavier turned to me, his expression completely changed.

"I-I have to tell you something, Trinity," he said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I waited for a response in deep breathing myself, but had nothing to say.

"We can't do this anymore," he said with a mixture of depression and anger on his face. Was he mad at me? "I can't do this anymore. We can't be in this emotional battle, and we can't keep feeling like this. You can't love me, and I can't love you. This..." he took a breath. "This can't happen anymore." He started to leave, but then turned around. "I only came here to tell you that. Don't follow me and don't talk to me anymore. I'm sorry."

And with that, he left.

* * *

I didn't say anything else the rest of the day. Just went up to my room and sat on my bed, thinking.

I felt something, but I didn't know what. Heartbroken? Happiness? Nowadays, I really can't tell the difference.

I thought about what happened earlier with Xavier, trying to determine whether I was remembering correctly or not. There was a knock on my door. My dad entered. I really didn't want to talk.

"Trinity?" he said, closing the door behind him. "What happened today?"

I shrugged, because I really didn't know. I kissed Xavier, then he told me not to talk to him anymore.

"Pepito, my friend who came over today, told me what he saw. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Are you coming down for dinner?"

I shook my head again, slowly.

"Alright." My dad left. As soon as the door shut, I smacked a pillow onto my face and screamed into it. I was sure my dad could hear me, but he didn't come back in.

I changed the sign in my window. "Today is heartbroken".

* * *

A week later I sat next to Andre on the bus. I felt like I was in kindergarten again when I first approached him.

"What's up, Casil?" he asked me. "You window sign has been 'Today is Heartbroken' for a week now. Did something happen with you and Xavier?"

I didn't answer.

"Of course something happened," said Naomi, popping up from behind us. "She rarely talks, she doesn't sit with the guy anymore, and she never even looks at him." She shook her head. "Boys are so dumb." She looked at Andre. "Andre, switch seats with me."

"Why?"

"You want a reason?" She made a fist. "I've been working out this weekend. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Andre quickly got up and Naomi took his place.

"Look," she said to me, putting an arm over my shoulder. "Boys are dumb asses. I hate to say it, but it's true. They date a girl for a week, tell them their in love, then break their hearts."

I looked at her. "I never even went out with him."

"Ah, yes, but you kissed him."

I smiled a bit. "Twice."

Her eyes went wide. "You did not."

My smile turned into a chuckle. "Oh, but I did. I regret it, but I did."

"And when was this?"

I shrugged. "Last week."

"So what happened?"

"I kissed him, then he told me to never talk to him again." I shrugged.

Andre stood up. "So that explains the heartbroken crap."

Naomi laughed. "Trin, you have it bad." She patted my shoulder.

* * *

I perked up a bit that day. Except in LA, when I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Xavier, sitting there and glaring at the board. I pinched myself every time I looked.

I got a lot of red marks that day.

* * *

**It's short, and sad. But it gets sadder. (cries with thoughts about what's going to happen)**

**Anyway! Please review and you'll add five years to your life! Yay!**

**Flame and you'll lose ten years! Awww.**

**Fez's Rock!**

**~Nikki-senpai**


	9. Heart of Glass

Rocks pelted my window.

"Hey! Casil!"

I looked down. It was Naomi. I opened it.

"What?"

"Come down here and walk with me to the bus stop!"

I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way down the stairs. I mumbled a short "Bye" to my dad as I passed him getting ready to go to his bookstore. I walked outside.

"You're really annoying me," I said to Naomi.

"_I'm_ annoying?" she asked. "You're the one who won't change the stupid sign in your window!"

"So what?"

"_So!_" She started to yell. "Change the fucking sign, Trinity! So he's an ass! Big deal. It was kinda obvious, ya know?"

"Shut up Naomi." I turned my head away. "I'll change it when I want to."

She was about to argue when we heard a voice.

"Whoah! Dude!" it said. "That's a fucking cockroach!"

I turned and looked over in the bushes at the bus stop. No, it couldn't be.

"_Xavier?_" I asked.

The boy stood up. "Yup, that's me, Mr. Jerk of the century. I'm slowly killing my lungs and I'm gonna commit suicide by twenty one." He threw up his arms. "I AM EMO!"

He walked over to us and slung his arms over our shoulders. "So which one of you wants to go out with me, since I'm all hot and stuff?"

Naomi pushed him off and looked at him in disgust. I just stood there, frozen.

"Don't be such a meanie!" He made a pouty face, making him look just like Xavier. "If you do that, I'll make out with your friend here." He turned to me with a face-splitting grin. "Come on, sexy."

"Man, you're an asshole." Another boy who looked just like the first one came out of the bushes and held out a tube. It contained a cockroach. "Cockroach?"

"Fuck man! it's huge!" the other one said, snatching it. He grinned and held it in front of Naomi, who shrieked. "Wanna take a look at it?"

He started chasing Naomi with it. The other one stepped toward me. "Sorry for my brother's pure asshole-ness. I'm Damen." He pointed to the other guy, chasing Naomi around. "That's Damon."

I studied him. "Are you…?" My voice trailed off, whisking the thought away.

"Related to Xavier?" Damen grinned. "Second cousins. We're living with him for the next three months."

"Ah." I nodded as the bus pulled up.

* * *

"Okay," Naomi said as she sat down at our table. "Xavier hasn't been here all morning. So that means you can forget him for today, okay?"

I bit my bottom lip as I eyed the empty table that Xavier always sat at.

Naomi grabbed my head and faced it towards hers. "Forget. Him." She said slowly. I brushed her off and went to my lunch.

"Uh-oh," I heard Naomi say. I looked up and saw Damon and Damen walking towards us. They pulled up chairs.

"We've decided that you guys are our new friends," Damon said. "So we'll be sitting with you from now on."

Naomi fumed and balled her fists while Miyuki smiled.

"Great," Miyuki said. "Now we're officially a group."

"Right," I said, my head on the table. "Let's call ourselves Loser Force 7."

Andre laughed at my sarcastic joke.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I stepped inside my house and thought about what Damen said today about being Xavier's second cousin. I thought about how I only had my dad and that freaky dude who came to my house, known as 'grandfather'. Then there was my mom, who I was pretty sure I was never going to see again. But I think that's it. Or at least, I thought that was it, until that afternoon.

I walked downstairs after finally changing my sign. "Today is hollow." There was a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Hello," a woman with blonde hair and a British accent said to me. "It's nice to see you, Trinity. Is your father home?"

"Uh, no," I replied, uneasy at the fact that she knew my name. "He's at work. Can I help you?"

She stepped inside the house. "We have a lot of talking to do, then."

* * *

I have an aunt.

Aunt Mai, her name is. She was my mom's little sister. I felt kind of stupid for letting her convince me that she was actually my aunt. I mean, thirty minutes into the conversation and I finally remembered the safety rule of "Don't let strangers into your home". She showed me a childhood picture she had of her and my mom. Mom was sixteen in that picture, she told me. She had black hair and red bangs. She wore a faded pink T-shirt with suspenders whereas Aunt Mai wore a schoolgirl uniform. She said they went to different schools because she lived with their dad and Destiny, my mom, lived with their mom, who later died of drug overuse. That made me think of Xavier and his smoking problem. She said that she had a British accent because she and her boyfriend lived in England.

When the stories were over and night had fallen, Aunt Mai said she had to go. She told me to tell my dad that she was in an apartment down the street and that she'd be in America for a while.

I kind of liked having an aunt.

* * *

I slowly walked to my dad's bookstore, ashamed of myself for what I was about to tell Lee.

Lee was a girl who worked the checkout counter at the bookstore. She's always been there for me, from the first day of middle school all the way to my first period. I trusted Lee and her advice. But I've never gone to her with boy trouble before.

I walked inside, just as Lee was flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"What's up, Trin?" she asked.

I sighed and sat on top of the checkout desk.

"I have trouble…boy trouble," I said, rubbing my temples.

"And?"

I paused. "I like a guy," I said. "But he's a total jerk and just plays with my head. And I... I think... I'm getting feelings for a guy who looks just like him."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**When I wrote this, I kind of pictured younger Mai as Avangeline from Negima, haha. I think I may go as her to the next anime convention I go to.**

**ANYWAY! Go read Dirge's fic, Destiny: A Range of Colours. You know what it is, if not, you're a dumb ass. **

**Please review. Flames will be used to ensure Todd's chances of getting sicker from tuberculosis. **

**Fez's Rock Harder Than Rocks!**

**~Nikki-senpai**


	10. Fallen Through

Naomi walked up the front steps of the Casils' house. She rang the doorbell twice before Trinity's father, Todd, opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Casil," Naomi said with a smile. "Is Trinity here?"

"Oh, hi Naomi," Todd replied. "Trinity's up in her room. She walked in and wouldn't talk to me. I'm afraid something happened."

"That's okay," Naomi said, stepping in and taking off her shoes. "I'll talk to her." She ran up the steps to Trinity's room, throwing her coat in the hallway as if she lived there.

She opened the door, "Trinity? What's up?"

Trinity lay there, completely buried under her bed sheets, sulking.

"Trin, what happened?" Naomi asked, pulling the sheets down to reveal a depressed Trinity.

Trinity grabbed a small pillow and screamed into it. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should just give up on boys," Trinity said into the pillow.

"Why's that? Did you ask Damen out? What happened?"

She paused, not knowing what to say, but the words came out easier than she expected. "He's…gay," she replied.

"Oh, come on," said Naomi. "You can't just determine that a guy is gay because he turned you down. That's low, Trinity-"

"No, he's really gay!" Trinity said taking the pillow off her face, hoping her dad didn't hear her downstairs.

Naomi stopped talking, looking around the room as if there were something to say about it. Her attention went to Trinity's bruised knuckle.

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

"I punched a brick wall," Trinity replied, turning over in the bed.

Naomi, let out a sigh and grabbed Trinity's arm.

"Stooooop," Trinity moaned.

"Just shut up and come on."

* * *

We stood in front of Xavier's house. I didn't feel so good about this.

"Go on," Naomi said to me.

"But Naomi-"

"Shut up," she replied. "Now, I know I hate the guy. Let's face it, I despise him. But that doesn't mean I have to make my best friend get over him. Trinity, if you really like him, then you go in there and tell him." She winked. "And give him a good kick in the ass for me."

I still just stood there, not know what to say or do, until Naomi pushed me up the steps. I rang the doorbell, which was answered by Damen.

"Oh, Trinity," he said. "Um, if you want to talk, I-"

"She's not here for you, rainbow boy!" Naomi shouted behind me. "She's here for Xavier!"

Damen's face turned bright red at her 'rainbow boy' comment. I shot her a glare and she backed off. Damen let me in.

I took off my coat just as I heard a voice. "Hey, it's Trinity!" I slowly turned and saw Damon walking over. He slung an arm over my shoulder. "I knew you'd come around."

"She's here for Xavier," Damen said. Then he mumbled a soft "Manwhore," under his breath.

I hurried upstairs to where Xavier's room was. I got to the door and stopped, remembering what he said about never speaking to him again. I changed my mind and started walking back, then stopped again. 'I have to see him,' I thought. 'I mean, I'm already here.' I started back towards the room and opened the door. No one was there. I closed it behind me and sighed. I opened another door, which apparently was the bathroom. And there, in the tub wearing nothing but boxer shorts was Xavier.

"Oh, Xavier…" I said. I was about to apologize for walking in on him and leave, until I saw what was going on. There was a deep gash in his wrist and a razor in the other hand. Xavier's blood was swirling down the drain in a weird pinkish colour, which was the same colour as his eyes. He had been crying. I remembered earlier today when I saw him getting dragged away from the school by his father, followed by Damen and Damon. I wondered why.

But his eyes, so hurt and hollow. Like no one cared. Like no one would even think of giving him the time of day, but that wasn't true. I cared. Xavier means more to me in the world than anything else, and I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to give him friends, I wanted to bring his mother back, I wanted to hug him and kiss him and bandage the wounds and make his life so much better. But I knew I couldn't do squat.

I found myself slipping into the tub next to him and squeezing him tight. And I never, ever wanted to let go. And I didn't care if I was getting wet, and I didn't care if his hug was staining my clothes with blood. He cried on my shoulder and that's all I ever wanted to happen.

I searched for the words in my head to say. "If it makes you feel better," I said softly, "we can start talking again."

"You can tell me how vile I already know I am," he gaps between sobs.

And we sat there and he cried, and we were wet and bloody and full of life, but none at all. And I whispered the comforting words that came to my head, but I knew that none of them could change his life and make it better. Xavier's a lost soul and I want him back down on earth with me. I want to enjoy life while I can with him. And I'm so angry about it I could break the wall and burst into tears because I know that nothing will change and things won't get better.

Life was going to get worse.

* * *

I stepped inside my house.

"Trinity!" my dad exclaims. "Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Places."

My dad always got annoyed when I gave him vague details of my life.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"I was in the snow. Snow melts."

My dad's eyes went wide as I started heading upstairs to take a bath.

"W-why is there blood on the back of your jacket?"

I stopped in the middle of the stairway. I didn't want to tell my dad the truth. Then again, what lie can I think up right here and now explaining blood on my jacket? I couldn't. I ran up the stairs.

"Trinity!" my dad called after me. "What happened?"

That's just it, what _did_ happen?

* * *

I stopped seeing Xavier at school.

He told me he got expelled.

I didn't feel like sitting next to anyone on the bus. But Damon made his way right next to me anyway.

"Hey, whatever you did to Xavier, keep it up," he said. "He rarely yells at me anymore." He laughed, but I remained solemn. "What's up with you, Casil?"

I turned toward the window and watched the houses go by as we stopped on every street to pick up a new kid each time.

"Did Xavier say something that made you sad?" he shot me one of his family's signature pouty-faces. "It's okay." He put an arm over my shoulder. "Uncle Damon is here-OW!" He turned when his brother whacked him upside the head.

"Do you wanna get expelled too?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who likes men," he teased.

I had enough of this kid. I gave him a good, hard slap that knocked him right off his seat.

"What the hell, bitch?" he shouted.

"Fuck off, Damon!" I yelled. "I'm tiered of you picking on everyone, including your own brother. What kind of person are you?"

"I'm not the one who goes around slapping people!"

Naomi stood up. If there was a fight she wasn't apart of, she had to fix that. "You'll keep your fucking mouth shut or you'll get more than a slap, manwhore!" She made a fist.

"You three!" said the bus driver. "Off the bus! Your walking!"

"What?" we all said in unison.

* * *

I got four weeks of detention and I have to walk to school for the next two months.

They called up my dad who had to have a talk with the principal about the bus incident.

On the bright side, I got to skip math.

* * *

**Yay! It's done.**

**I just made that bus scene up on the spot, so I'm sorry if I got the characters a little OOC. **

**Dirge, sorry I didn't give you much to work with. I'm at a loss of what will happen next between Xavier and Trinity. And I don't want to "wrap up" the story quite yet. I think you know what I'm talking about.**

**Please leave nice reviews so I can update and be happy with this story. Hell, you can flame if you want, just as long as I get reviews. Remember, you can leave a review whether you're a member of FFN or not.**

**Funny thing actually. I checked out my story stats today and found out that this story has 212 hits and only 12 reviews. DO YOU ALL HATE ME OR SOMETHING?**

**Please review! I don't care if it's long enough to be an actual fanfiction, or if it's just as simple as an emoticon. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (dies)**

**~Nikki-senpai**


	11. Love is the Movement

**I know it's Dirge's turn to update, but I had this idea the other day.**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE PUPPIES!**

**Just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I own people. Dirge owns people. Some own themselves. To Write Love On Her Arms is a real foundation that you'll find out about in this chapter.**

**Here you are!

* * *

**

I was really pissed at Damen. Not only did he try to blame me for the whole thing, but it also somehow led to him telling the principal about me and Xavier. And for that, I got counseling. Once a week, every Monday. I'm going to kill that bastard.

Naomi jogged up to me as I was walking- or stomping really- home.

"Hey," she said. "Why so down?"

I slowly turned, fuming. "Why do you THINK?"

"Chillax!" she said. "Listen, I don't want to go home, and you don't want to go home. We don't want to face our parents."

"So?"

"So come to the mall with me."

I really didn't want to face my dad, but I also didn't want to face anyone else. There were bound to be other kids from school at the mall, wanting to ask me about what the hell happened today.

But before I could even decide, Naomi was dragging me to the mall with her.

* * *

We were inside Goth Topic. Naomi was picking out hair dye, telling me I should change my hair too. I was still pissed and upset so I told her to fuck off about my hair. After that, I went to go look around at the tees.

One caught my eye.

A black t-shirt, with the words "To Write Love On Her Arms" written in blue lettering across the front. A store employee caught me looking at it.

"Ah," he said walking over. "I see your mesmerized by the TWLOHA collection."

"TWLOHA?" I asked.

"To Write Love On Her Arms," he corrected himself.

I nodded, slowly.

"This is a company that produces products that teenagers might want to buy," he said. "Every time a person buys a TWLOHA product, half the money goes to a fund that helps troubled teens who hurt themselves."

My face turned bright red as I thought about Xavier. Why did everything remind me of him?

"So?" he asked.

I ended up buying the tee and taking it home.

* * *

"Trinity!" my dad exclaimed when I walked through the front door. "Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Out."

"Enough of this!" my dad said. "You come home everyday late with vague answers of where you were. Start talking."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "I was at the mall with Naomi. That's all. Can I go now?"

Dad looked kind of surprised that it was just the mall, which made me wonder what he thought I was doing. He nodded and ran up to my room.

* * *

I took out the shirt and stared at it. I looked at the tags. 'Stop the bleeding. Rescue is possible. Love is the movement.'

I stared at those words a long while.

"Love is the movement," I repeated to myself. "Love is the movement."

I pictured Xavier from the night before. I remembered the gash in his wrist. I remembered the look in his eyes. I imagined the pain he felt. I burst into tears.

Was I going insane? Everything makes me think of Xavier. I could never get my mind off of him. And it made me wonder if that was a good thing or not.

I fiercely wiped the tears away and grabbed a pair of scissors. I cut of the tags with all the sayings and taped them all to my mirror.

I looked at my low ceiling filled with posters above my head. I ripped them all down and threw them out. In their place, I pinned the t-shirt, right above my bed so I would never forget.

Because love was the movement.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. I just wanted this idea out.**

**Anyway, Dirge's computer broke down, so her updates are going to be rare. I dunno if I'll wait for her or keep updating. DON'T QUESTION ME!**

**Oh yeah, I went to Wizard World/Comicon yesterday and it was AWESOME! Details in my DeviantART journal (link on my profile). Ya know, if you care or anything.**

**Okay! Peace out, homies!**

**~Nikki-senpai**


	12. The Case of Trinity Casil

**GAH! Idea block! This'll be a short one!

* * *

**

I closed my eyes.

I seemed to do that a lot when I needed to think, or when I was just plain tired of life. And for once this time, I wasn't thinking about Xavier.

I was thinking about Amanda.

I remembered how Amanda and I used to be such great friends. I remembered how every week, twice a week, we'd always play at each other's houses. I remember the smile on my face as I stared into the eyes of my best friend. We'd always do everything together. We were always in the same classroom every year, we liked the same things, we were the perfect couple of best friends.

Then came Naomi.

I remember that day. It was best and the worst day of my life all at the same time. It was that day, that changed my life forever. And thinking about it now, I only think about the path I chose that day. I can only remember that if I'd adjusted one, tiny thing that day, my life would be completely different.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Amanda and I were about to start middle school together. This was the first year we were in different classes, so we thought it would be devastating. We also knew that there was a new girl in my class, Naomi.

Amanda and I were playing in the schoolyard while our parents were inside the school registering us for the year. We were on the blacktop playing some sort of hand game we invented that summer. I remember she stood up to get her bag, which was on the table behind us. And that's where it all went downhill.

It was supposed to be a joke, and I knew that. I didn't blame her for it one bit. We both stood up. She crept behind me and table-topped me. After that, everything went black. And when I woke up, she and a different girl loomed over my bed, my dad in the doorway.

And that girl was none other than Naomi.

They told me what happened. That, after I blacked out, Naomi and her mom were walking out of the school after registering her. Naomi saw me unconscious and ran to my rescue. Her mom got our parents and they carried me home.

I could still feel the huge headache I had that day. But I could also feel Amanda's apologetic face and Naomi's warm smile. I could read worry across my dad's face and I could feel the tension in the room that was so tight and packed in that I had to open a window. Which, Naomi so kindly did for me.

But it was after that day that my life was changed. And I couldn't decide whether it was for the better or not, until I met Xavier. But now I'm having second thoughts about that.

If, that day, I had chosen to stay home instead of hang out with Amanda in the schoolyard, I would probably be hanging out with her posse still. I would probably not even know who Naomi was. And I would, most likely, have not even given so much as the time of day to Xavier.

But that's just it. I _did_ hang out with Amanda that day. And I _did_ get table-topped. And I did this, and I did that, and I don't know if they were mistakes or if they were just…just fate telling me what should and shouldn't happen.

Was it _my_ choice to start hanging out with Naomi along with Amanda? Yes.

Was it _their_ choice that they hated each other for it? Yes.

Were those _my_ eyes that were so oblivious to see the feud between the two teens I called my "friends"? Yes.

Was it all supposed to happen?

I just don't know.

But after a while, Amanda got sick of it and just tossed me out like I was dirt. And it was then when I determined I belonged with Naomi and Miyuki and Andre and all of them. But after Xavier and Damon and Damen came to our school, I just didn't know what was going on. I didn't know who I was anymore.

Was I Trinity, the one who loved to be different and express herself in colours that defied the rainbow? Or was I Trinity, the one who loved Xavier?

I know one thing's certain, and that's that I'm me. And that's one thing not even a person like Xavier could take away from me. Nor Naomi, nor Amanda, nor anyone else who lived the colours of that rainbow.

And that's just it. I'm me.

I'm the Trinity that doesn't have a clue who she is and needs help, but pushes everybody away when they offer. I'm the Trinity who ignores her emotions and moves on in life as if it didn't exist.

And little did I know, that these emotions came with a price.

* * *

**It's short. But it's sincere.**

**Aw! This chapter really came from the heart. I got the idea from it when my friends table-topped me after school once. Thank god it was in the grass.**

**Another thing about this chapter:**

**TADAAA! This is what happens when I watch too much Evagelion. It poisons my mind and this stuff comes out. I mean seriously, every five minutes it's, "THIS PLACE SMELLS LIKE BLOOD!" for Shinji.**

**Okay, sorry for that NGEva reference.**

**ANYWAY! Please leave nice reviews so we can get closer towards the end and I freak out because I have no idea what'll happen in the triquel!**

**XXXXOOOO,**

**~Nikki-sama**

**(PS: LOL! I even _named_ this chapter in reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion! I'm such a fangirl! ^^)  
**


	13. My Everything

**Hey guys! I'm crying right now. You know why?**

**THIS IS THE FUCKING LAST CHAPTER OF TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS!**

**Anyway! You know what that means.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO…**

**First, I'd like to thank Bria the Fox for beta-ing this story for us and being all-around awesome in pointing out my bad grammar. Thanks to our reviewers who did awesome at reviewing this crap. Where would I be without you guys? Thanks to my friends (Gabriella, Mary, Sarah ((the one I know in real life)), Angela, Alex, Nelli B. and Nelli S., and anyone else who either got the message by word of mouth ((probably from Sarah)) or on my Creative Story Blog) for reading this and telling me what you thought even though you don't even know what JTHM is. Also for encouraging me through writing at school and my Creative Story Blog. When everyone else said I couldn't, you guys told me I could. Special thanks does NOT go to my English teacher for putting down my writing and telling me I cannot be successful if I don't change the way I write.**

**And finally, the most important thanks…**

**THANK YOU JOE CRAPPER FOR INVENTING THE TOILET!**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Thank you so, so much, Dirge. You're the awesome friend and co-writer a girl could ask for. I remember when we were writing Creeping Darkness/Fate, and I accidentally uploaded the wrong document, but you told me it was awesome anyway. ^^ Man, that was embarrassing. We've laughed, we've cried, and now this kind of feels like we're breaking up from a long-term relationship. IT'S NOT YOU! IT'S ME! Just kidding. I hope we can do another story together soon.**

**And with that said, I give you…the final chapter of Fate: To Write Love On Her Arms.

* * *

**

We can't control what happens in life. Life, death, it's something so minor to a person, until it happens to them. That's the reason why I'm an asshole who deserves to die.

I can't explain what happened. Those days were just all so tangled together that I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. But it all started the day I wanted to go visit Xavier in the mental institute. Of course it was far out of walking range. I needed a car.

I knocked on Dad's office door. "Dad? Can I come in?" I didn't wait for a response, just opened the door.

"What is it, Trinity?"

"C-can you drive me somewhere?" I asked in a small voice.

"Where?"

"The Vasquezville Mental Institute. I want to see Xavier."

Dad abruptly stopped typing on his keyboard. He turned to face me. "Trinity, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. I mean Xavier's just-" He stopped.

"Just what? Crazy? Like I haven't heard that enough at school." My voice was getting louder.

"I just- look, maybe later, okay?"

"No! Not okay!" I shouted. "You're just like everyone else! You think he's gone insane!"

"I never said that." He was getting louder too.

"Well, it was kind of implied!" I threw back at him. "You don't get it, Dad! I lo- I…I-" I got soft again. "I just want to see him."

Did that really just happen? Was I really about to say that I love Xavier? In front of my _dad_?

"Well, we can't Trinity. I'm sorry."

That took me to my boiling point. I couldn't contain it. I stepped closer and shouted at the top of my lungs. _"I hate you, Daddy! I hope you just DIE!"_

I couldn't have regretted anything more in my life.

Dad stood up and looked at me with the most hurt eyes I have ever seen in my life. I stepped back at his look. And then, something I just couldn't explain happened. Dad started coughing. Like, _violently_ coughing. And then came the blood. Oh my god, I have never been so scared in my life.

There was a noise coming from downstairs, and the door broke open. Someone was running up the stairs. And it all hit me so fast that I couldn't even breathe. A woman rushed into the room. She had blue hair and was wearing a dark blue trench coat.

"Todd!" She ran over and collected my dad in a hug. She turned to me. "Did you call 911?"

"No, but- w-who are you?" I was so confused.

She looked at me with a serious face. "Trinity, I'm- I'm your mom."

* * *

Snow. So much snow. That's all I could see at my dad's funeral. I could also see pain across Destiny Freeman's face. I refused to call her mom, because that is _not_ what she is.

I watched it all. My dad's burial, Destiny's desperate tears, even Dad's friend, Pepito, shed a tear or two. But it was all covered in snow. As if the joyful, glistening white could cover up the pain and bitter cold.

I knew I should've been crying. I knew I should've crumbled into a heap and break down into tears, but I…couldn't. I just…_couldn't_.

It felt like the world was spinning, but I was the only one standing still. I was strangely dizzy. It was sickening.

I was going to throw up. I saw them burying him, and it was something I couldn't take. I turned away.

"Trinity." I turned around to see Destiny laying a hand on my shoulder. "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up. I was…busy."

_What could be more important than you're child?_ I was going to say it, but I was too tiered to talk.

"I... I'm sorry about your loss. Our loss. I just wanted to say that, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me... I am your legal guardian now, as your mother."

I shouldered her arm away and whipped around to face her, my words colder than the snow. "You are not my mother. I only had one family member, and he's de-" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I choked on my tears. I turned and ran. I couldn't take it anymore. This was hell.

"Trinity!" she yelled after me. But I didn't want to hear anything that woman had to say. I ran faster, burying my face in my hands, when something caught my eye.

Charcoal. Paper. Black hair and green eyes.

It was Xavier.

I ran at him. He was the only thing in this world that brought me comfort anymore. The last hope I had left.

"Tri-" he was caught off in a bear hug by me. I had tackled him to the ground and buried my face in his neck. He smelled like ash and paint. Oh, how I missed that smell. I missed him. I missed his warm hug, and the feel of his lips against mine. He was the only thing in the world that was so…so real.

"Xavier! Xavier! Xavier!" I sobbed into his trench coat.

"Trinity…" he ran an awkward hand through my brunette hair. "What's…wrong?"

"He's dead!" I shouted into his shoulder. "My dad is dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!"

Xavier wrapped his arms tight around me until we were slowly rocking back and forth a little. I cried harder with what I said next.

"The last thing that I said to him," I rasped. "was that I hated him. I told him to die." I raised my head to look into his beautiful green eyes. His eyes…the only light left in the world was Xavier's eyes. Bits and pieces of my hair clung to my wet cheeks. "And you know what?" I asked with a croak in my voice. "He did!"

My neck gave out and I rested it back on his shoulder, giving a violent shudder and streaming tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry," he whispered, holding me tighter. My head fit perfectly in his shoulder, and just knowing that made me shake and cry less. "It's okay…" he whispered, stroking my hair and rocking me along with him. "It's okay."

Leaves crunched behind me, but I didn't bother looking up. I didn't want to leave this fake world of just me and Xavier, and no one else.

I could feel Xavier glaring at the people behind. I turned my head a little and caught a glimpse of Destiny, Xavier's dad, a man I didn't recognize, and a girl. I turned away quickly.

"Xavier?" I heard his dad speak. "When were you released?"

"Does it even matter?" Xavier's shouting words made his chest vibrate. "You didn't tell me…that her dad…Dammit Pepito!"

"You were sick, Xavier!" his dad spat back. "I was worried!"

"Just because I tried to commit suicide doesn't mean I don't still care about my friends!" Xavier yelled. "Fuck you, Pepito! Fuck you!"

Xavier stood up and I went along with him. "Fuck you," he said once again before picking me up and breaking into a run. I buried my face into his chest as he held me closer. I didn't care where we were going, I would go hell with Xavier if I had to.

* * *

I opened my eyes just as Xavier set me down on his motorcycle. He placed a helmet on my head and sat in front of me. Without thinking, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. Shouting came from behind us as Xavier revved up the motorcycle. Obviously, they weren't too happy about Xavier taking me away without a word, but I hated them. I hated them all for what they did to us. And I'll never forgive them.

We rode for about half an hour or so before we finally stopped outside a Waffle House restaurant. "I've never been to this town before," Xavier said, parking the bike.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve and got up. "Have you…ever been to a Waffle House before?" I looked a little far off. "It's kind of like Pancake Smell. My dad and I went there on our vacation to Chicago."

"No, I've never been to a Waffle House," he replied. "Is it good?"

"It's decent," I said, refusing to look him in the eye. "There are interesting people here at three in the morning."

"Why were you here at three in the-" he stopped. "Whatever. I'll treat you."

We walked inside and sat at a booth with plastic red seating. I leaned against the window and buried my face in the rust-red scarf Xavier let me borrow.

"Are you feeling better?" Xavier asked in a small voice.

"Why would I be?" I replied sounding angrier than I intended for it to be.

He didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the talk going on around us.

Xavier was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble," he said. "I…I should have thought about how it would affect…you…and other people."

I was silent for a while before asking, "Why did you want to commit suicide anyway?"

"I was just tired." He hid a little behind the menu. "Just tired. Of everything, you know? My dad, even though he's pretty cool, doesn't really know how to be a parent. He's always off taking pictures of nature and crap. I basically raised myself, you know. And... I'm tired of not knowing who my mother is." He glanced out the window with hollow eyes. "I kind of remember her. I remember she had black hair and green eyes, like me, and she was tall. Really tall. And... warm." I nodded. He continued. "I always imagined her as this nice, kind woman who would do anything for anybody. Someone who would drop everything and come running if I so much as scraped my knee. I want her to be someone like that. I think I might _need _her to be like that. But I know that's probably not who she is. Someone who just up and left us, just left me on the doorstep, can't be that caring. I've seen pictures of her."

He took out his wallet and went through a few things before coming across an old slightly torn picture and handed it to me.

"I was rummaging through some old trunks of my dads when I found this tucked into a copy of Darkest Powers. He doesn't know I have it... for some reason, he always hides anything even closely related to my mother. It's like he doesn't even want me to know who she is."

I looked at the picture of four people about my age. My dad and Pepito a bit younger. A girl smiling through black lipstick and wearing a shirt that looked as if it were made of bloody gauze. She had black hair that was highlighted red and black laced hightops that reached her knees. Next to her was a girl with hair so black it was almost tinted blue. She had a permanent scowl glued to her face. My eyes widened.

It was Lee.

"I-I know her," I said, pointing to the girl with dark black hair. Xavier leaned forward.

"My mom?" he asked. "How- what- huh?"

"She works in my dad's bookstore..." I said. "She looks exactly like that, but her hair is longer, tangled and goes over her left eye like this." I pulled my bangs over my eye and then blew it away. "She's still... sixteen..."

"So, somehow my mom is still a kid?" Xavier asked. "That's impossible."

"Weirder things have happened in Vasquezville!" I protested. "Remember how, a couple years back, there was this huge battle between a huge Santa thing and a robot who looked exactly like Professor Membrane, and then this green guy turned it into a doll, and then the Easter Platypus showed up? Or the time a huge water balloon fell from the sky and destroyed the city? Or all those unexplained killings about twenty years ago? People still talk about those!"

"That's true." Xavier thought for a moment. "Maybe she's just one of those blessed people. You know, who always look young?"

"Right, I guess," I said, nodding. Xavier motioned for the lady about to take our order to leave.

"Hey," Xavier said after a while, grabbing the picture and pointing to the woman with red highlights. "This woman kind of looks like you."

"What?" I asked, glaring at the photograph.

"See," Xavier pointed. "You have the same face. You have your dad's hair, eyes and mouth, but she has your nose, face shape and eye color. You also have the same body type."

"She's not my mom," I snapped quickly.

"She might be-"

"She might have been the person who gave birth to me, who helped _make_ me, but moms raise you, stay by your side, and care for you." I shoved the picture away. "This woman is _not_ my mom."

We were silent for a moment. "I guess neither of us have moms then," Xavier said, putting the picture back in his wallet and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Are you ready to order yet?" the women came back.

"Trinity, you order for me," Xavier said, getting up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

* * *

We walked out of Waffle House silently heading toward the motorcycle. Xavier stopped and took a heave in the bushes.

"I don't think I like Waffle House," he said, still gasping.

"You must have a weak stomach," I said, letting a smile escape. "You puked it all up. That's dumb."

"Sh-shut up," Xavier said, taking another heave and a shudder. "Go ahead and get on the bike, okay?"

I walked over and sat down on the seat, watching Xavier washing his mouth out with Gatorade. He hopped on in front of my started the bike up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shouting over the motor.

It took him a while to answer, but he said a simple, "You'll see," and started riding.

* * *

We pulled up to a cliff that overlooked a forest. I got off the bike and stared at the sunset. "It's so pretty! Wow, Xavier!"

Xavier got off the motorcycle and slung his helmet over the handlebars.

He walked over next to me. "Trinity…I have an offer for you."

I turned to him, confused. "Huh?"

"An…um…Angel visited me and told me you wanted to kill yourself," he said softly.

I looked at my feet and nodded slightly. "He was…everything…"

A tear rolled down my cheek. Xavier grabbed me and pulled me into my chest. He held me tight. I felt so safe.

"Trinity," he said, stroking my hair like he did back at the graveyard. "I love you."

I looked up, wide-eyed, at him. "W-what?"

"I love you, Trinity," he repeated. "I don't want you to feel the hurt, sadness, and abandon that I felt for seventeen years." He buried his face into my hair. "I don't want you to feel sad, lost, angry, anything. I just want you _happy. _I'm an idiot for cutting myself, for trying to leave you. Please don't ever, ever leave me."

"I don't know if-" I stopped. My hair was wet. Was Xavier _crying_?

"I have a preposition for you." Xavier pulled away a little, but he was still close enough to make my skip. Tears had dried on his cheeks followed by a few new ones. "I can make you forget... all the pain inside. You'll remember growing up, you'll remember your parents dying at a young age, but you won't feel sad. You'll remember me, but... nothing else, really. Everyone who's ever come in contact with you, your life, will forget you. Ever meeting you. Your dad... he'll be back too. But he won't remember you. You might see each other sometime, but there will be nothing but a sense of deja vu. All you have to do... is die."

I was confused again. "What? I have to die?"

Xavier looked into the sunset. "You jump. You die. You wake up right here. Abue- I mean- the Angel will do everything from there. You wake up here. You remember whatever life he makes for you. Do you... want to?"

"Xavier," I smiled sweetly and looked at his shimmering emerald eyes. "I love you, too."

I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine. It was the tender kiss I've been waiting for since the beginning. Xavier was my everything. Some people say that when they don't mean it, but this was true. He was my sun, the ground underneath my feet, the sky, the clouds, he was all around me. He was all I had left in the world; therefore, he was my everything. I couldn't live without the smoky kisses he gives me.

When it was over, Xavier took my hand and led me to the edge of the cliff. I stared at the forest below. "So, all I have to do is jump?"

"That's it."

I took a deep shaky breath. Xavier squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm coming with you, you know."

"You'll forget, too?" I felt like an asshole. Making him forget his family, his dad, his cousins? Come to think, I just might miss those two as well. Damen's kindness and Damon's stupid attempts to make me his girlfriend.

"I will," Xavier said, grinning. "But as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. We'll remember each other... I told you, I'll do anything for you."

He bent down and kissed me so tenderly again, that I forgot everything. Only one word kept playing in my mind. _Xavier. Xavier. Xavier._ I smiled through the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

My everything.

We jumped.

* * *

**Okay, if you didn't cry after reading this, you have no heart.**

**Thank you all for reading. Remember, support Xavity! Yes! That is their couple name!**

**Anyway, Dirge is done with writing this. That was her trequal. But **_**my**_** trequal has yet to begin. So if you want to know what happens to Trinity and Xavier after death, look out for Fate: The Last Tears Shed by InvaderZaTr. **

**Thank you all for everything. You guys are the best!**

**XAVITY FOREVER!**

**~Nikki-sama**


End file.
